1994 Las Vegas 400
The 1994 Las Vegas 400 is the 2nd race of 1994 and is nicknamed "Battle of The Desert" due to the amount of chaos. Many consider this race as one of the best of the season especially after the relatively mild Nightdona 500 (which only had one crash on lap 166 taking out 12 cars). This is also the most historic race of the 1990's decade. The chaos happens right from lap one when Rusty Cornfuel collides with Murray Clutchburn (yes, even the most popular driver DNF) sending them out of the race. On lap 5 a pit stop error from Sidewall Shine causes part time racer Slider Petrolski's tire to fall off. Petrolski made it back to the pits and continued but was a lap down. On lap 34, Klint Shiftright's engine overheated causing him to spin and hit Mike Yankee and collecting 8 cars in the process, Billy Ford and part time racer Dale Earnhardt Jr among them. His father Sr. would finish 5th. Chuck Armstrong (who mind you raced while being sick) pulled to the grass and vomited on lap 85. Some of it unfortunately was on the track and poor Eugene Carbureski skids right on it. The race was restarted so it could be cleaned up. Eugene was forced to retire while Chuck was taken out of the race and will be replaced by Banks for the 1994 Texas 350 until Chuck returns to racing in the 1994 Olympus 500. Eugene retired similarly in the 2002 N20 Cola 400 at Talladega when Haul Inngas's fluid and oil and fuel fell on him. Chick Hicks is angry being 2nd and pushes Vitoline racer James Cleanair out of his way and it causes James to have a crash with two other racers in it, but Chick also gets involved in it. Manny Flywheel and Ruby Oaks collided on lap 197 and got out of the race Another racer failed to finish when Billy Oilchanger got an engine failure in lap 199. Ernie Gearson ultimately wins the race with Crusty Rotor 2nd with Andrew Axler 3rd. The King is 4th. The finish was so close that Spike and Pinkie didn't know who won until the first replay. It's one of the races of rookie Ryan Shields and part-time racers Dirkson D'agostino, Junior, Petrolski, Mac Icar, Ponchy Wipeout, Manny Flywheel, and Winford Rutherford who did not even start the race due to a puncture on the warm up lap. Part-time racer Dave Alternators did not race, due to him having a blown engine in qualifying. Dave's grandpa John fainted during the qualifying race due to intense heat and this did not go well with Dave's grandma Mary Alternators, who tried to convince officials to stop the race but failed. Mary later told Lapis about the incident and what was going on in her mind when John fainted and Dave had a blown engine in an interview in 1997 (which was the year Dave chose to use the stage name Davey Apex). The race was extended to 204 laps due to a green/white/checker finish. Only the top 9 would finish. Johnny Blamer was replaced by Alex Landis because Johnny Blamer crashed in the 1993 Copper Canyon 400 and tried to return, but his engine overheated in a practice session. Television Biography Network: ESPN Announcers: Pinkie Pie and Spike Transcript Winford's Warm up lap Puncture and DNS Winford: Look out, guys. Here I come! (His tire pops) OH NO MY TIRE POPPED! MY TIRE! MY TIRE! OH NO! MY TIRE JUST EXPLODED! AHHHHHHHH! Lap 34 Chaos Spike: There's trouble. I repeat, there's trouble! And i swear a lot of times, this one, too! Mac: OH GOD!! (Matthew Screams at the moment where his flipping starts) Pinkie: Possibly one of the most violent accidents we've ever seen at Las Vegas Motor Speedway. Armstrong the Sick, Strange, and Vomited Man (Chuck team radio) Chuck: (Vomits) Chuck's Crew Chief: Are you okay? Chuck: No. (Muffled) I think I am sick. WHERE'S THE KING? The King: I'm here. Chuck: Oh ok, I GET IT NOW! I need someone to clean up the vomit. I have to quit this (vomits again) oops... race. Yeah sorry about ruining the track guys! (Eugene Team Radio) Eugene: Okay, guys so Chuck just vomited and (Slips on Chuck's vomit) OH NO NO NO I (Dolphin Censor) SLIPPED ON IT OH MY GOD OH MY (Popeye Toot) GOD THIS IS REALLY BAD I SMELL HORRIBLE NOW! (Eugene starts to flip) Wells: Are you okay? Eugene: No, I'm not okay. I slid and flipped and smell horrible! I need a car wash with full on super fresh perfume! Chick Bashes Cleanair Chick Hicks: Screw you, James! (hits James) James: OWWWWW WHY!!! Chick: Oh no! I'm spinning out! NOOOO! (Darren Team Radio) Darren: What the (Dolphin Censor) Chick? OW! Senior Trax: CHICK IS IN THE (Popeye Toot, 2x) ACCIDENT!! WE'RE SO SAVED!! One of the Closest Finishes Ever/Ponchy's 9th Place without Crashing Spike: SO CLOSE, SO CLOSE, SO CLOSE, AND SO, SO CLOSE!! TOO UNKNOWN TO KNOW!! TOO UNKNOWN TO KNOW THE WINNER!! Pinkie: I DON'T BELIEVE IT! I DON'T BELIEVE IT! I SWEAR, THIS IS IT! THIS IS JUST IT! IT IS JUST IT! HOW HISTORIC IS THIS? CRUSTY ROTOR AND ERNIE GEARSON SEEM TO BE LITERALLY TIED! TIED! WHO WON? WAS IT ERNIE? CRUSTY? OR EVEN SOMEONE ELSE? Spike: AND WIPEOUT FINISHES THIS RACE, TOO! (Ponchy Team Radio) Ponchy: YES! YES! Ponchy's Crew Chief: WE FINISHED THE RACE!! WOO!! YEAH!!! GOOD JOB STEVEN! (That is Ponchy's real name, Ponchy is just his stage name just like Harry is real name of Haul Inngas, Benjamin is real name of Brush Curber and Jordan is the real name of Slider Petrolski) Ponchy: WOO-HOO!! I'M THE ONLY ROOKIE TO EVER FINISH AND MY SECOND FINISH OF 1994 EVER!!! OH MY FREAKIN' GOD!! I LOVE THIS RACE! I'M GONNA BE ROOKIE! I'M GONNA BE ROOKIE! SO SO GONNA BE! (But he wasn't rookie, as he was the 1996 Rookie of the Year) (Back to the announcers) Pinkie: Awesome 204 laps finish for Ponchy on this green-white-checker! Results # Ernie Gearson - 204 laps # Crusty Rotor - 204 laps # Andrew Axler - 204 laps # The King - 204 laps # Dale Earnhardt Sr. - 204 laps # Haul Inngas - 204 laps # Brush Curber - 204 laps # Misti Motorkrass - 204 laps # Ponchy Wipeout - 204 laps # Billy Oilchanger - 199 laps(engine) # Manny Flywheel - 196 laps(crashes into Ruby Oaks) # Ruby Oaks - 196 laps(crashes into Manny Flywheel) # Larry Smith - 191 laps(punctured tire) # Gerald Leadfoot - 187 laps(spun while dodging the crash, but compted an extra lap) # Chick Hicks - 186 laps(crash) # James Cleanair - 186 laps(bashed by Chick) # Dirkson D'agostino - 186 laps(crash) # Darren Leadfoot - 186 laps(crash) # Greg Candyman - 123 laps(crash into wall) # Slider Petrolski - 111 laps(punctures tire which oddly enough was the same one which fell off on lap 5) # Chuck Armstrong - 84 laps(vomited) # Eugene Carbureski - 84 laps(slid on vomit and flipped) # Brian Johnson - 35 laps(spun while trying to dodge the wreck, but competed an extra lap) # Klint Shiftright - 34 laps(crash) # Mike Yankee - 34 laps(crash) # Dale Earnhardt Jr - 34 laps(crash) # Billy Ford - 34 laps(crash) # Ryan Shields - 34 laps(crash) # Mac Icar - 34 laps(crash) # Claude Scruggs - 34 laps(crash) # Kevin Racingtire - 34 laps(crash) # Rusty Cornfuel - 0 laps(crash) # Murray Clutchburn - 0 laps(crash) # Winford Rutherford - DNS # Dave Alternators - DNS Category:Historic Races Category:Legendary Races Category:More Than Legendary Races Category:Most Historic and Legendary Races Ever